I Cut I Bled And I Healed
by LappyDog
Summary: Naruto is going through a strong depressison up to the point where he begins to cut himself, no one knows about it but what happens when Sasuke finds out...


**Discalimer: I don't own anything bla bla this story was purley fan-made :3**

Nyyyyeeehhh......I got back in school today and it suuucckkkkkzzzz...but atleast I have a laptop so I can write during my classes *smirks* eheheheheeee

* * *

The night was calm and quiet but his day had been hectic, Naruto finished his A-rank mission after an entire week of being nagged at by know-it-all priests and having to fight off many men. When he went in to the Hokage's office to give his report, he was ranted by Tsunade for a good hour.

It gave him a massive headache and wished that for once he could be a deaf. And to make it worse, Sasuke ranted at him afterwards for not following his orders during the mission, he didn't bother listening to him. He went placed his mask on the table and sat on the chair not bothering to turn the lights on. He had so much stress, so much pain, he needed a good relief.

"Hey kit…do you really need it?" The Kyuubi spoke to him in his head as he carelessly removed his arm shields and gloves. He stared down at the faint scars that went here and there all across his arms.

'Yes',and in an instant his index finger nails grew to a fine sharp point, he stared down at it and admired it's deadlyness. He brought his right-hand finger tip down to his left arm and made to gashes across his arm.

The feeling tingled and brought him up a sense of pleasure as he saw the rich red blood flow down his arm and on to the floor. He placed his head on the table and watched his arm with anticipation.

------------Break-------------

After a good change of clothing, Sasuke headed out of his compound and out into the streets thinking back at how Naruto reacted.

'Flashback'

"Dobe you should've waited until I gave you the order and we could've saved him!" Sasuke sipped at his tea and didn't wait for Naruto to give him a response.

"If it weren't for your idiotic actions we could've not only saved him, we could've also saved many lives!"

He glanced at Naruto who simply stared at his bowl of ramen which he didn't touched, the boys eyes were cloudy and had semi-dark circles around them.

"I don't care anymore…" the blonde got up and simply walked away to his house. "Oi Naruto!" Sasuke paid the tab and caught up with Naruto, "Hey dobe what's your-"

"Leave me alone Sasuke…" the coldness of his words startled the raven, he had never seen him like that before and that made him uneasy. He simply saw his best friend walk away.

'End Flashback'

Sasuke kept replaying the blonde's voice in his head over and over again, it wasn't until he bumped into someone that we was brought back into reality.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun I'm sorry", it was Hinata that he bumped into and gave his apologies to her and went on walking but she tapped him on the shoulder, "What is it?" he asked uncaringly but she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Have you seen the way Narutos' acted lately?" she asked him, "Many of us are worried, but he won't speak with any of us anymore"

He raised an eyebrow, "Please Sasuke-kun…you're the only one he talks to now a days" and she went into the crowd. 'Had he really changed that much?' he thought to himself. He tried to remember the actions they'd taken lately, all the killing, all the bloodshed, the cries of innocent people, did it really take a toll on Naruto?

He quickly teleported in a puff of smoke and re-appeared in front of Naruto's apartment, he knocked rather loudly "Oi dobe open up!"

No response

He knocked again, "Naruto I know you're in there" and still no response. By now he was worried and broke the door open, "Naruto where are you?!" he looked around and didn't see anything, he turned the lights on and saw the horror in front of him.

Naruto was sitting on a chair, his head resting on the table and staring at his arm that was dried up with blood, the floor beneath him was soaked his blood and he still hadn't changed from his uniform.

"Naruto!" he ran to the blonde and carefully picked him up to place him on his bed, on the way he heard him mumble "Let it bleed…" when he found his bedroom he scurried to his bed and tried to keep him alive.

His heart ached at the situation he was in, he didn't know it but he was crying his eyes off. He kneeled down and tried to heal his arm the best he could. It was a basic technique that any ANBU knew which was to rapidly heal when he was wounded.

After a good minute the wound was completely shut and Naruto's breathing stabilized. "Naruto, please wake up…" he sat in the bed and brought up Naruto to his chest holding him as close and as careful as he could. "Please don't die…" he mumbled as he took in the scent of the blonde's locks.

A faint groan came from his lips , "nnhh….'suke…." blue azure eyes slowly looked up and went wide when he saw Sasuke, who was holding him, who was holding him and had red eyes from crying. Sasuke gently whispered the boys name and took him into an embrace that shocked Naruto, "'Suke…why are you here…"he mumbled into the ravens shirt.

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke asked him as his pale hand began to gently rub the boys arm, it pained him to see his friend like this, to know that the bright and cheery idiot that he used to know was nothing but a mask the past days. "Why didn't you say anything…?"Naruto remained silent and for the first time, he felt vulnerable infront of his friend.

Sasuke sighed in frustration trying to understand why his friend was acting like this "Dobe...talk to me..." he saw the blondes' eyes fill up with tears and run down his scarred cheeks. He hid his face in Sasuke's vest and began to weakly speak, not daring to look up at him. "I couldn't take it any more Sasuke" he would sob in-between his words,"I...can't take it anymore, it was to much to bare...t-there was so much blood,I-I just couldn't take it anymore..." it was his pain that ached in his soul that he couldn't stand anymore, the pain he endured and had caused the past bloody missions being in held him as if he were a fagile child, and right now his best friend,his love, was incredibly fragile.

"Shh I'm here Naruto" he caressed the boys back, "I'm here, and I promise that nothing's going to happen to you...so please" he kissed the top of Naruto's head. "Stop doing this to yourself" and then a small peck on the boys lips. Naruto felt so much kindness in that small kiss, it was enough to remind him that he had hurt others emotionally because of his actions. He(naruto) gently wrapped his arms around the Uchihas' waist and snuggled himself in a comftable position so he was lying at his side but slightly on top of him. "Thank you...Sasuke"

Sasuke gave him a genuine calm smile, he grabbed the covers and secured it around them and cuddled in with Naruto, and for the first time in the longest time, Naruto had restful night.

**The End**

* * *

*SLAMS HEAD INTO DESK* gawd!!! I know i could've developed this story even more!!! but I'm some what pleased as to how it came out ^^  
Until next time I write another story.... which hopefully will be better...bie bie


End file.
